


Thanks to Penny

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Carry On Valentine's Celebration [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Baz gets notes from his secret admirer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Prompt February 12th: secret admirers

"Penny. I think I really like Baz. What the hell do I do?" Simon whined with his head in hands during breakfast. 

"Baz? Seriously?" Simon let out a long groan and dropped his head to the table. "Ok. Sorry. Why don't you just tell him?" Penny suggested.

"You are not helping."

"No, really. He likes you so just tell him you feel the same." Simon shot a doubtful look at his best friend.

"Baz does not like me." Simon insisted.

"Simon, I'm serious. I've noticed how he acts around you, it's hard to miss how you two get flustered. Just send him a note if you can't tell him directly." Simon lifted his head and smiled a bit. 

"Penny, that is a great idea. I'll see you later."

The next time Penny saw Simon was in Political Science. Simon walked over to her from Baz's desk. 

"I left the note on his desk." Simon sat down and tried not to freak out. He was so nervous. When Baz walked in, Simon was seriously considering running out of the class. Baz took his seat and noticed the paper in front of his seat. As Baz read the note, Simon decided that being this nervous was almost like going off. His stomach was doing flips and he could't see straight because of worked up he was. Penny put a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile. 

'It will be fine.'

Baz looked around the room and stopped when he saw Simon looking at him. Simon smiled at him and Baz blushed before tearing his eyes away to look down at his desk. Simon didn't know what to make of that. 

The next day, Baz was sitting at the lunch table beside Dev and Niall when a paper airplane landed in front of him. Baz carefully held it up and unfolded it to read the note. Baz could feel himself blushing again but it didn't last as Dev snatched the paper from him and read the message to the table. 

"Baz. I wrote another note for you. I really like you.  
-Your not so secret admirer"

Baz ripped the note back from his friend and cast a quick glance to Simon's table before burying his head in his arms. Dev and the rest of his table were patting his back and congratulating him on having a secret admirer. Baz tried not to think of Simon. He wouldn't let his brain think of the possibilty that it was actually Snow sending him the notes. It was impossible. Snow hated him. Baz hoped that whoever was sending him the notes would stop. He didn't fancy thinking of how Snow wouldn't like him back again. 

Baz groaned when he saw a third note waiting for him on his desk in Latin. 

'Sorry about sending yesterday's note to you around all your friends. I just really wanted you to know.  
-Your not so secret admirer'

Baz couldn't help it. He imdediately looked at Simon and wished he hadn't. Simon was looking directly at him and he was making it very hard for Baz to think the notes were from someone else. Baz broke his stare and tried to prepare for the lesson. 

Simon didn't understand. He told Penny of what happened with the notes. He was a little hurt that Baz seemed to be ignoring him.

"I thought you said he liked me back Penny!" He exclaimed when they were alone.

"He does! I know it. Wait here." Penny said before turning to leave Simon's room.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked.

"Sorting this out. This is ridiculous." Penny was gone a moment later. Simon sighed and sat on his bed. He felt embarassed that he had sent the letters. Simon was surprised when Penny returned 30 minutes later tugging on Baz's arm. 

"Let me go Bunce! And how can you get by the wards to the boy's house? What are you do-" Baz's voice faltered when saw Simon waiting in the room. Baz cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have drank so much blood recently. His face felt like it was on fire. 

"Ok." Penny said, letting out puffs of breath. "So this secret admirers things isn't working. Let's just clear this up right now. You two like each other. Happy Valentine's Day." She turned swiftly on her heel and left the boys to stand in awkward silence. For a minute, all they did was try to look at each without the other person looking back. 

Simon was about to say something, but closed his mouth when he felt Baz's pinky finger wrap around his own. Simon couldn't help but smile. He slowly moved to actually hold Baz's hand. He gently squeezes Baz's hand to try and makes him relax. 

The next time Penny saw the boys, they were walking down the corridors hand in hand.


End file.
